Sometimes the Direct Approach is Best
by CaramelRainbows
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are dating but nothing exciting is happening. Kagami is fine with what they're doing now but Kuroko really wants to take it to the next level. Sadly, his boyfriend is an idiot and subtle moves won't help him get in Kagami's pants. Perhaps an apron might speed things along?


Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya have had a stable relationship for the past two months. They cuddle up on the lounge, share chaste little kisses and if they're feeling really adventurous – they'll hold hands. That's all well and good but Kuroko wants to take it to the next step. Kagami, being, well, Kagami – is oblivious to this and even think their relationship has gone a bit too fast (probably from the hand holding).

Kuroko loves Kagami and he's fine with the hugging, the kissing and the hand holding but a guy has needs, you know? Especially a teenager. Kuroko always took Kagami as the type to throw him on the bed and to go all night. He had actually been looking forward to it. Sadly Kagami was the equivalent of an innocent heroine in a shoujo manga who was just happy to a have a boyfriend.

They were both alone in Kagami's apartment flicking through the channels on a Sunday afternoon. Kuroko had his head on Kagami's shoulder, trying to figure out a way to ask Kagami about sex without freaking him out. He'd made the mistake of once sticking his tongue into the red head's mouth during a kiss and Kagami nearly fainted. The subtle approach was probably the best way to go.

'Bakagami, why'd you have to be such a shoujo heroine…' Kuroko thought to himself. But then it hit him. If Kagami was going to act like a shoujo heroine, Kuroko was going to pretend their life was a shoujo manga.

"Kagami-kun," he asked, "I want a popsicle."

They'd gone out earlier to the supermarket because Kagami was hopeless at fending for himself. Kuroko, on more than one occasion, has found expired milk in his fridge and demanded he go on most if not all future shopping trips. But it was also a bit hot outside and Kuroko had suggested an icy treat for later on.

"Sure, one second," he said then got up to fetch the popsicles. Kuroko's eyes were shining even though that stoic look was still on his face. He was smiling on the inside – smiling mischievously.

Kagami returned and stuck his in his mouth straight away. Kuroko watched him lick it out of the corner of his eye. Kuroko was planning to lick it off his fingers the moment it dripped. However, Kuroko forget to take into account that Kagami was a fast eater. He didn't even do that sucking thing that makes it look like you're giving it a blowjob, he just shovelled it into his mouth and basically ate it in one go. Kuroko was left sitting there holding his own popsicle that had started melting.

Kuroko still had hope though that Kagami would see this and lick it himself. No such luck. He instead used a tissue to clean Kuroko's hand while saying, "Hurry up or it will fall in your lap." Kuroko didn't think that was a horrible idea. It would give him an excuse to take off his pants. So he did just that. It fell on his left thigh which he then made worse by pretending he was going to pick it up but instead squishing it more into his pants.

"Oh no, Kagami-kun, I've made a mess," he said, still stoic with the monotone, "I'm going to take off my pants."

"I might have something that you can-"

"No. It's fine. It's hot so it'll feel nice with no pants."

Kagami just shrugged and agreed, returning his gaze to the television. Kuroko now sat there in a white t-shirt and black briefs. Kagami still didn't take any notice. But Kuroko saw the silver lining – a bit of popsicle juice had splashed on the taller man's cheek.

'Perfect,' he thought. He cupped Kagami's face with one hand then leant in to lick the juice off nice and slowly. When his tongue returned to his mouth, he gave a small hum of approval. When Kagami turned to look at him, Kuroko gave him a teasing smirk. But it still didn't work.

"You could of used your finger," Kagami said bluntly. Kuroko felt like a basketball had just hit him in the face. How could someone be this dumb and oblivious? He actually had a willing boyfriend, in his underwear no less, licking his face and smirking at him. He was an angel. A pure angel. Then again, was there any other kind? Maybe it was because he had been living in America – maybe American television doesn't portray couple stuff the same way as Japan?

But then he had another idea. He looked into the kitchen and saw an apron. It was a stretch, also probably a stupid idea but it was worth a shot. He made up an excuse that he wanted a glass of water then walked into the kitchen. He checked to see if Kagami was still fixed on the television and he was. He took off his shirt then put the apron on. He kept his underwear on but slid them down a little bit to show off his cute ass.

He sauntered over to Kagami and plopped down on his lap, straddling him and placing his hands on his boyfriend's broad shoulders. Kagami blinked obliviously at the light haired boy. Kuroko ground his ass a bit into Kagami's lap just to see if he'd get a reaction.

"Did you want to make something?" Kagami asked. Kuroko didn't know if he should kiss him because he was so cute or punch him because he was so stupid. There was one thing he did know though; he was done trying to be subtle.

Kuroko rolled his eyes then smashed his mouth onto his boyfriend's, deciding he'll punch him later. In Kagami's confusion, he took the opportunity to quickly slip his underwear off – subtleness be damned. Kuroko wanted Kagami and he wanted him right here right now.

"H-hang on, Kuroko!" Kagami stuttered, pushing Kuroko a way.

"No."

He collided with those red lips again, not stopping until his tongue had searched every part of that wet cavern. Kagami seemed to have given in but would make small noises of protest every few seconds. He was holding onto Kuroko's hips and said blue haired boy was still holding onto Kagami's shoulders. He thought now was a good time to let himself grind on Kagami again to showcase his nakedness.

And he did just that. He sat down and pushed his crotch against Kagami's own. The red head's eyes boggled then pushed Kuroko away again. He was panting and sputtering nonsense. Kuroko had a light blush adorning his features and panting slightly himself, a trail of saliva going down his chin.

"W-what brought this on?"

"You're too adorable, Bakagami."

"I'm not adorable!"

"Yes, you are. You're too cute for your own good."

"You're the one that's cute… stupid…" Kagami whispered, looking down, not realising he would be greeted by Kuroko's erection that was only just covered with the apron – _his_ apron. There was something oddly hot about this situation.

Kuroko was still smiling from Kagami's comment. The idiot's face had gone a deeper shade of red than his hair. Although, if it was from embarrassment over the comment he made or the dick he wasn't looking at, Kuroko didn't know. Instead of asking, Kuroko lifted up the apron to show his boyfriend just what a simple kiss will do to his body. Kagami's eyes were spinning. Yeah, the redness was definitely from seeing a hard cock.

Kuroko held the bottom half of the apron he had lifted up between his teeth, left hand beginning to rub over a nipple and right hand sliding down to his erection. He whimpered around the cloth in his mouth and looked Kagami dead straight in the eyes, arousal oozing from his face. And yet the stupid man would not move. Then Kuroko would just have to entice him more, wouldn't he?

He let go of the apron in his mouth, removed Kagami's hands from his hips and stood up. He turned around to show off his ass, bending forward slightly and spreading his legs shoulder width. He grabbed his cute round little cheeks and spread them to show Kagami his twitching entrance. While it would seem odd that Kuroko is this turned on after just a kiss and has barely touched Kagami or been touched, you've got to realise that Kuroko has been stuck on horny every time he's seen the man. After two months, the younger male finally made – or at least he thinks he's made – the other aware of his more intense feelings and he's really letting go.

Oh, and Kuroko masturbates to the idea of his boyfriend fucking him senseless. You know, like normal people do.

"Please Kagami-kun… lick me…"

Kuroko was facing forward, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. He didn't think Kagami would go for it right away. In fact, he had the image in his head of Kagami still sitting there, gawking, maybe a bit of his soul flying out of his ear. But no. Seeing Kuroko basically presenting himself had made Kagami jump into action, apparently.

He didn't expect it to happen that fast, but no quicker had the blue haired cutie asked, Kagami had already given his entrance a firm lick.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko gasped in surprise. His cock shot up a couple more millimetres from that simple action, lifting the apron up a bit on its own. Kagami poked and prodded his boyfriend's hole with his tongue, receiving a delicious moan with every move. Kuroko had bent forward a bit more now – mouth open, tongue out, saliva dripping. He flung his hands behind him to grab those crimson locks, pointing out that he could probably come in ten seconds if Kagami kept doing that.

"That was the plan," Kagami said with a grin, happy that Kuroko couldn't see it. He didn't know teasing Kuroko would be this fun. He was always scared that if he came on too strong he'd break the little guy. Turns out Kuroko wanted to be broken. Who knew? Apparently not his stupid boyfriend.

A hand reached to the front and began stroking Kuroko's length up and down very slowly. Naturally, Kuroko's reaction was to bring one hand to the front as well to try and stop the hand since he really didn't want to come yet. It'd taken so long to get to this position, he wasn't going to let himself finish that quickly.

"S-stop, nnngh… it… y-you don't… understand…" Kuroko panted as he tried to stop the hand moving up and down. At that moment, Kagami decided to start prodding him again. He was not receiving pleasure from both sides and it was getting to be too much.

"You can let go, Kuroko," Kagami cooed gently. He had to. He was too far gone. Even if the ministrations had stopped, he probably would've cum just from the apron still touching him. So he did – all over Kagami's apron and hand.

He crumpled to the ground so suddenly Kagami didn't have time to react and catch him. He had landed in a particularly provocative position however. He'd landed on all fours but his arms were shaking so they gave out. His legs were still spread when he fell so naturally, his knees were spread on the ground. He was practically prostate before Kagami – just facing the wrong way. Kagami wasn't complaining though. He had a nice view.

"Bakagami…" Kuroko murmured.

"What? You were gonna cum sooner or later," Kagami replied, pouting a bit since he thought he had done the right thing.

"But I wanted to cum with you inside me," Kuroko pointed out bluntly.

If that doesn't spark a full blown erection, what does? Well, it had for the red head at least.

"A-are you sure?"

Kuroko regained control of his arms, pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. He spread his knees once more then brought his right hand to his rear, slowly pushing a finger into his entrance, gasping as it slipped in. Kagami had been rendered a speechless mess again.

Not only did Kuroko masturbate to him, he prepared himself for him. He didn't know about the other but Kuroko had seen Kagami's dick in the locker room Seirin. He didn't want to get so far then realise it would hurt way too much to continue. Kuroko had more or less trained himself for Kagami. He was ready. To make his point though, he had to show that he was ready.

He slipped another finger in, his other hand holding him steading by clawing at the ground. His hips bucked and shook which each thrust of his own fingers but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He was still recovering from his first orgasm but his dick had already begun to return to its former hardness. It would likely reach its max once Kagami entered him.

"Does t-this… convince, mmmmmnnn… you?" he asked, adding the third finger.

It did.

Kagami was rapidly undoing his pants to let his own erection spring free of its constraints. He pulled Kuroko towards him with one hand and removed the finger with the other. Before Kagami began to lower Kuroko down on himself, his boyfriend stopped him.

"Wait. I want to face you," he whispered cutely. Kagami smiled, turning Kuroko to face him before prodding his hole with the tip of his cock.

"Hyaaa… haaa… nnnghh." The sounds spilling from Kuroko's mouth weren't ones of pain but of pleasure. The training had paid off it seems; he felt no pain. "You can go faster," he whispered in Kagami's ear, holding him close. Kagami obliged and pulled him down to the hilt. Kuroko's head flung back, his mouth open in a silent moan, hands still clasped behind Kagami's neck.

Kagami held Kuroko's hips and pulled him up then pushed him down. Kuroko was now the one sputtering nonsense as the pleasure began to build in him again, feeling that next orgasm around the corner.

"K-kiss," he managed to say. Kagami's lips met his boyfriend's in a soft peck, swallowing Kuroko's louder moans but still letting a whimpering noise slip out with every thrust.

They were both very close now. Kuroko had started rocking his hips and moving his cock up and down Kagami's firm torso and his hands had slid down to rub Kagami nipples through his shirt. It was more of an experiment because once Kuroko had poked one by accident (he had meant to poke the middle of his chest but Kagami moved) and the taller male had blushed significantly. It seemed he was sensitive there. Kuroko liked that.

"I think I'm cumming… T-Tetsuya," Kagami groaned hotly.

"M-me too… Taiga."

Three more thrusts and they were both gone, Kagami cumming deep in Kuroko and Kuroko making a mess of Kagami's chest. Kagami knew to hold onto Kuroko this time around. He didn't want his precious boyfriend to fall, hit his head then forget everything that had just happened. Kagami would be too embarrassed to try and explain they'd already had sex if Kuroko went back to beating around the bush.

He pulled out of Kuroko and set him on the lounge. He looked like he was trying to say something but hadn't caught his breath yet. Kagami assumed it was going to be something like, 'I'm sorry I dirtied your apron.' No. Instead, Kuroko leant forward whispered something to himself then punched Kagami in the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted.

Kuroko merely smiled, content with himself and said louder for Kagami to hear this time, "Bakagami."

Sometimes the direct approach just got better results.


End file.
